The present invention relates to a press-stud with lateral locking.
It is known that metallic press-studs are increasingly appreciated and widely used in the field of clothing, and particularly in items meant for young, casual-dressing customers, for leather goods and for many other items.
Press-studs of this type comprise a female component and a male component which are respectively associated with a first part and a second part which belong to a same item and must be rendered associable with each other.
The female component is normally constituted by a tubular stem, whose inside constitutes the seat for the male component, which is obtained by drawing a metal lamina and is provided with a disk-like head whose rim is folded back.
A spring is arranged between two diametrically opposite slots of the stem and the folded-back rim, and acts as an elastic contrast for the male element, which is constituted by a mushroom-shaped element which rises, in this case, from a disk-like base.
The mushroom-shaped element is of course suitable for insertion in the female component and is furthermore provided with a diametrical recess which accommodates the two parts of the spring that protrude from the slots inside the seat.
It is very important to note that press-studs of this type are unable to provide significant resistance when they are affected by a certain traction applied at right angles to their engagement axis, because the forces are in any case discharged entirely onto the elastic means.
Actually, in the items to which said press-studs are applied, for example items of clothing or leather goods, the press-studs should “hold” especially at right angles to their engagement axis, since the movements performed by the user would tend to move apart the two parts with which the male component and the female component are respectively associated, producing tractions in this direction.
To give an example, this is what normally happens to the press-studs of a shirt, of a jacket or of a pair of pants due to the movement of the user.
It should also be noted that in closing said press-studs the user must very often keep one finger in the region below the component on which the engagement pressure is applied.
This precaution is practically indispensable if the press-studs are applied to an item of clothing, since the pressure that must be applied to close them is sometimes considerable, especially at particularly delicate parts of the human body, as in the case of shirts or at the waist of a pair of pants.
In other words, the user must take care to protect himself when he applies the pressure for closing each press-stud.
However, other items may also require one to behave in the same manner and keep one finger in the region below the part with which the female component is associated in order to be able to apply a pressure which is suitable to engage therein the male component.